I've Had Enough
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Here's a little one-shot I thought of one day. I really don't think it's AMAZING but I think it's pretty good. Anyway, it's about Jess and Rob having a fight. Now, don't be thrown off guard by "fight". You may be surprised as to what I mean. Rated K for mild cursing.


**One quick thing: in my last chapter for Later on in Life, I had said my sister's name was Wolflover77, but that's not it anymore. She changed it to frosted-wolf. If you like "Rise of the Guardians", you should go read some of her stuff, it's good.**

**Jess's P.O.V**

It's that time of the year...Prom. And tonight I'll be attending one. Not mine, of course; that's next week. This was Finn and Amanda's prom. The only reason I'm going is because I need some stupid service hours and Amanda said that they were looking for any possible help. I mean, what's the point of service hours anyway? Isn't saving Disney World every night considered service? Apparently not according to my teacher..._Anyway_, Amanda said that I don't have to get all dressed up and stuff, like she does, which I'm thankful for; that's just not my thing. So I decided on a pair of black jeans, my purple Vans, and a green and red plaid button up shirt. Yeah I know it's guy-ish, but that's just how I roll...The only downside to tonight is that Rob also goes to Winter Park, and I really don't want to cross paths with him. We haven't seen or talked to each other since my birthday three months ago. But I'm not complaining; I actually kind of like it. You see, on my birthday, Rob took me out on a date to one of Orlando's many restaurants and, you know it was pretty fun. That is, until I found something out that he was hiding from me.

Apparently, I wasn't Rob's only girlfriend at the time. In fact, his other "girlfriend" happened to be at the same restaurant we were.

...

**3 Months Ago**

"Rob?" The girl said coming up from behind him. "What are you doing here with-" she gasped, "Jess?"

I stood up. "Alex?" I asked. I can't believe this. My best friend is my boyfriend's second girlfriend.

"What's going on here, Rob?" Alex asked him. "Why are you here with Jess?" She walked over to me.

"Rob?" I asked. "A-are you...cheating on me...? With my best friend?"

"Jess no-I-I-"

"And, Alex-"

"Jess I _swear_ I had no clue you were dating him. He never said anything." She spoke the last part glaring at Rob. "I would never, _never_, do anything like this to you if I knew."

"Leave." I said.

"But, Jess-"

"Not you, Alex. Rob."

"I'm not going anywhere." He responded.

"I said, _leave_. _Now_."

"Or what? You can't do anything to me. You're weak and vulnerable."

I froze and stared at him. "Then why the _hell_ are you going out with me?"

He looked at me.

"Really. You're _that_ shallow."

"Yes ma'am I am." He said clearly enjoying himself.

I turned towards the table and walked towards my chair. "You are the most disgusting, arrogant, conceded person I've ever met; and I've met a lot of people."

He stared at me and started laughing. "Oh Jess...Jess, Jess, Jess...You and I both know you could never survive without me. Face it. You need me."

"No. _I_ need who I can trust; and that's not you."

He stared to say something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy flipping the table over. That's when me and Alex made our escape. We ran out of the restaurant, not stopping until we put a good four blocks between us and the place.

"Jess...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't...know..." Alex was breathing hard.

"No...it's fine...Alex...He was a...jerk anyway..." I panted.

"Yeah...He was..."

"So did he find out about...you know what?" I asked once we caught our breath.

"No. I wasn't going to let him. I could tell he knew I wasn't normal, but he never said anything, therefore neither did I."

"At least your secret's still safe." I said.

"Yeah, if he would've found out that I was a fairlie, I don't want to know what would've happened."

As you might have guessed, Alex is a fairlie. She has the ability to shape-shift. You never really hear about her because she, unlike Amanda and myself, has a family. **(Keep in mind that this is 3 months ago, a flashback, so right now they don't have a family. Wanda adopted them.) **

"So, I'm done with Rob. What about you?" I asked her.

She looked at me, smiled, and said, "Definitely."

...

**Present Day**

"Come on, Jess!" Amanda called from down stairs. "Or we'll be late!"

"One second!" I called back. Before I left my room, I grabbed my phone off my bed and checked if I had any messages. Four. I had one from Willa, Philby, Maybeck, and Charlene all asking the same thing: "Do you want to hang out tonight?" I responded and walked down the stairs. The second my feet hit the floor and I looked up, I was frozen at the sight I saw.

"Amanda," I breathed, "you look...wow." I smiled.

"You think so?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Now, where's the lucky guy who gets to take my beautiful sister to prom?"

"Right here." Finn said stepping into the living room. "You girls ready?" He asked holding up his car keys.

"You want me to drive?" I asked.

"Oh, Jess, I couldn't-"

I grabbed the keys from him. "But I will. Come on."

...

The prom started off slow and boring; probably because I was the only child there besides the students of the school attending the dance. That is, until Willa and Charlene showed up with Maybeck and Philby.

"Guys?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What? We can't come to the rescue?" Willa said.

"So you're here to help?" I asked.

"Yeah." Charlene said.

"Thank God!" I said. "It's kind of awkward when you're the only child who doesn't really belong here."

"That's why we're here." Philby said.

"But how'd you know?" I asked.

"Amanda texted us." Maybeck said.

"Amanda what?" I asked shocked.

"I texted them." Amanda said walking up to me with Finn by her side.

"But...why?"

"You looked lonely...and I didn't like that..."

"Well, _you _could've-wait...never mind..."

"Yeah..."

...

It's been a while since everyone else showed up, and now everyone was dancing to, what I think is, the fifth slow song in. A. Row. You had the kids, like Amanda and Finn, who were dancing like mature people, as in _not_ on top of each other as they danced. Then you have the _other_ kind of people who dance like nobody's watching, _completely _on top of each other. But there are also those who stand off to the side to avoid any awkward contact with their date. These people are more commonly known as those who take their cousins, brothers/sisters, or simply their best friend, just so they could attend prom. And I don't blame these people one bit. If no one asked _me_ to prom, I'd most likely go with one of my best guy friends who's single and willing to go with me.

"So, it's been three months?" Charlene asked.

I nodded. Maybeck and Philby had gone off somewhere a few minutes ago and now Charlene, Willa, and I were just having a random conversation.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of nice. And-"

"Lockhart, baby, how's it goin'? Hand me a drink, will ya?"

I stopped talking the second I realized who said that. "Why don't you get it yourself, Bernowski? I'm too weak and vulnerable remember?"

"Oh come on, Jess! I thought you'd be over that now!" Rob said as I turned around.

"Really? You went behind my back and cheated on me; with my best friend might I add!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm a chick magnet!"

"No. Just...no...Only Maybeck can pull that off." I said glaring at him.

"Little Terry? Oh he's nothing! He couldn't get a girl even if his life depended on it."

"Then how do you explain her!" I said pointing to Charlene.

Rob looked past me at Charlene, looking her over. "I said a _girl_. Not...whatever it is you call yourself."

At this, I could tell Charlene was going to jump; and I was willing to let her. But Willa held her back which gave _me_ the chance to jump at him. "How dare you make fun of my friends!" I jumped. "You seriously need to learn to-" _Slap!_ He slapped me across the face mid sentence.

I fell to the floor with a yelp holding my face. By now a crowd has formed around us; everyone either screaming at Rob or confused as to what's happening. As I'm still holding my face on the ground, Rob decides to come and play nice with me.

"Oh my gosh, Jess! I'm so sorry!" He said leaning over me. When he reached for my hand, I punched him in the stomach, sending him staggering back about two or three feet. I was up on my feet immediately. "What the he-ugh!" I slapped him across the face. "Okay..." He said wiping some blood that was coming out of his nose. "You've gone too far." He stood up and looked down at me.

I'm not backing down. He doesn't scare me the way he thinks he does. "Says the one who slapped a girl. Granted, I honestly don't care about that part. It's the fact that you made fun of my friends in front of people who don't really know us that well, making her look-Uhhf!" I grunted as he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall.

"You just need to learn to be quiet." He said then slapped me again, this time I'm sure some blood stared to come out my nose. "Then _every_one would be happy." He punched me in the stomach, watched me crumple to the ground, and then walked away. Before I could even process what was happening, Willa had jumped on Rob's back, making him uneven. Although he was unbalanced, he still managed to throw her to the gym floor hard.

She landed on the floor with a scream of pain escaping her mouth. Rob reared his fist back, ready to punch her, but I used the last of my strength to get up, run at him, and tackle him to the ground pinning his shoulders. "Who's the weak one now?" I smirked.

"Still you." He said.

"Huh?" Was all I got out before Rob threw, and I mean _threw_, me off of him. He charged at me, and the last thing I remember was him punching, kicking, and slapping me before my world went black.

...

"Jess?" I heard someone say. Their voice sounded angelic and far away. _Am I dead?_ I thought. _Is this what it feels like to be dead? Nothing?_ Nothing was indeed how I felt right now. I couldn't tell what was up or down. The difference between my eyes open or closed.

"Jess, wake up." This time the voice sounded closer and more recognizable. Whoever they were, I must really mean something to them. "Jess please..." They were shaking me now.

I slowly began to open my eyes, causing the abyss of darkness that surrounded me to disperse into thin air. I sat up slowly for fear of becoming light-headed and nauseous. I tried to stand, but I fell; not back onto the floor though. I fell into someone's arms.

"Jess?" The person said. It was a different voice from before. This one sounded more of a guy's voice. I turned my head to look at who was holding me in their arms and was immediately overcome with joy.

"Mark?" I whispered. "Is it...is it really you?"

"Yes," he whispered back, "it is. And I'm here for you Jess. Always." When I looked into his blue eyes, all my memories of me, him, and Amanda came flooding back.

Mark was one of the few guys who was in the orphanage back in Maine when Amanda and I were first put there. He was the only one who ever spoke to us besides Mattie. He was also my first boyfriend when I was in eighth grade. You see, when Amanda and I ran away he came along with us. We never really told anybody about him because he got taken away, by his new family, to California. That was the day I'd never thought I would see him again.

"You're...you're here..."

"Yeah...I am..."

"But...how?"

"My dad got a job over at Universal Studios and we decided to move back to Florida with him."

"How'd you know...I was here?"

"Amanda texted me from your phone. I can't believe you still had my number."

I smiled at him. "I always keep the numbers of the ones I love."

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do, Mark. I never stopped."

"What about Rob though?"

"Rob was just to fill the pit I had inside me when you left. It was huge mistake on my part. I never liked him. I was just..._scared_ to leave him for fear of him...basically doing what he just did."

Mark hugged me tight, and I did my best to hug him back. "Jess...I'm sorry for leaving you. If it wasn't for me-"

"No Mark. You couldn't help what your family was doing. It's not your fault."

"I'm glad you understand. Oh, and speaking of families, I heard you and Amanda have one now."

"Yeah, we do. We finally have someplace we can call ours."

"Oh, well congratulations to you." I heard somebody, and I have a pretty good idea of who, said from behind me.

"Don't you have somebody else's life to go ruin, Rob?" I released myself from Mark's grasp and turned to face Rob.

"Nah. That's tomorrow." He stepped forward. "Besides, I like ruining your life. It's fun. Kind of a hobby for me, you know?"

"You leave her alone, you hear?" Mark said stepping in front of me.

"Mark please-"

"Or else what?" Rob said.

"You don't want to know."

"Really?"

"Really."

In half a second, Rob pounced at Mark knocking him to the ground. He stared punching him and cursing him out.

"Rob! Get off of him!" I screamed running up to the two and tried to pull Rob off of Mark. That only resulted in me falling down and having to put my head in between my legs due to the light-headedness that started to overcome my entire body.

"FREEZE!" Three men came and pulled Rob to his feet, patted him down, and then handcuffed him. "Has this boy been giving you any trouble?"

"Yes sir." I said helping Mark to his feet.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Mark asked rubbing the back of head.

"Yes," one of the men said. "This kid," he motioned to Rob, "has been at the top of the list of "America's Most Wanted" for the past three years."

"What?" Mark and I said in unison.

"Yes. This boy has been causing trouble in many states, including his home town Dallas, Texas."

"Wait, you're from Texas?" I asked Rob.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Before I could get another word out, two of the three officers carried him off to the cop car. "I'm sorry if he did anything to harm any of you. If you want, we can fix anything he did."

"It's fine," I replied, "we're fine."

"If there's ever anything, just come down to the OPD and ask for John, Smith, or Daniel."

"Will do, officer." Mark said.

"Thank you, officer." I said.

"Anytime kids."

Immediately after the police drove off, Mark and I hugged and didn't let go until about five minutes after.

"You okay?" He asked me. "You seemed a bit dizzy earlier."

"Yeah, I was. But now I'm fine." I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Hey, it was nothing. I'd do anything for you, Jess and if he ever gets out and lays even a finger on you, he's a goner I swear."

"Mark," I said putting my hands on his face, "thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you...I can't thank you enough. What can I do to ever repay you?"

"Nothing much..." He said. "Just something I've been wanting to do with you ever since I left."

I thought about it for a second then smiled widely at him. "I know what you want, and I'm more than willing to give it to you."

"Good, because if you _weren't _willing, I might have had to take it from you."

"Stop talking so I can give you what you want..." I said and leaned up, he's taller than me, and kissed him. It was the first kiss I ever shared with him, and it was my first real kiss. I'd kissed Rob a few times, but those were all just to give him what he wanted.

I don't care about him.

I just want Mark.

And Mark wants me.

**Wow...I don't even know what to...wow...I honestly have no clue whatsoever where this plot came from. I was just kind of sitting in my room listening to "Radioactive" and for some reason this popped into my head...I hoped you liked it! Please review! I love to hear what you all have to say!**


End file.
